1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to display technology, and particularly to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a desktop display device includes a display panel, a stand, and a hinge. The hinge connects the display panel and the stand. The display panel displays images. A length-to-width ratio of the images, commonly known as the aspect ratio of a screen of the display panel, can be varied by a user to a certain extent. The aspect ratio may for example be set at 4:3, 5:4, 16:9, etc, depending on the type of data displayed.
If an aspect ratio of 16:9 is set for the display, for example, if video is displayed, the viewed frame conforms accordingly. During review of many web pages or photos, particularly longer web pages and portrait-aspect images, a preferred aspect ratio is 9:16. Accordingly, display devices providing 90°, 180° or even 270° rotation of the display panel around the hinge have been developed.
However, when adjusting of the aspect ratio between a high ratio and a low ratio is desired, not only is rotation of the display panel around the hinge required, but also re-orientation of the displayed image itself must be executed by operation of a keyboard, mouse, or other input means to the host device's central processing unit (CPU). Thus, the task of adjusting the aspect ratio is somewhat complicated and inconvenient for a user.
What is called for, accordingly, is a display device which can overcome the described limitations.